Before the Portal
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: Heading towards the Spirit Portal, Korra and Asami reflect on their developing feelings for each other before they enter the Spirit World and finally admit what has been on both their minds. Based on the final moments of the series.


Author's note: This idea is nothing new or original but I wanted to give my take on what happens just before and after Korra and Asami enter the Spirit Portal. Enjoy!

**Before the Portal**

"Sounds perfect."

The words danced through Korra's head as she and Asami approached the Spirit Portal. It had only been a few days since both had decided to take a vacation together, and now that it was actually happening, it still had not quite sank in for either woman.

Casting a sideways glance towards her friend, the Avatar couldn't help smiling. It wasn't cheeky or mischievous as was so often shared between the two, but warm and gentle, a sense of gratitude for each other's presence passing between them. Noticing Asami's smile mirror her own, Korra was caught by surprise when her heart skipped a beat, a wave of heat threatening to creep onto her face which she swiftly put a stop to. There was no need for her to be feeling so flustered, especially around the person she considered to be her closest friend.

Meeting Korra's glances, Asami still could not believe this was happening. Up until a few weeks ago, she had been unsure when she and Korra would be reunited and now here they were, about to embark on an adventure she could never have imagined, with the most selfless, beautiful woman she knew of all people. Ever since the time she had almost lost Korra due to the poison, she had been aware her feelings were stronger than friendship but never once dreamed about acting on them, potentially ruining the relationship they had managed to build after everything. However, after Korra returned she had been giving out signals Asami had not been expecting. A blush at a compliment, an appreciative stare, the protective way she had reacted when she found out she had been meeting with her father. At first she thought perhaps she was reading too much into it but after Korra's invitation to go on a vacation, just the two of them, it had led her to wonder that maybe, just maybe her feelings were mutual.

Wordlessly linking hands, the women made their way towards the portal, the golden light from the Spirit World shimmering around them. Even though she had visited it countess times, Korra knew that somehow, this time would be different. Turning to face Asami, she didn't hesitate to reach out when the engineer extended her other hand, fingers interlacing with each other's in a manner that felt so natural. Grasping both of her friend's hands in her own, the Avatar recalled the past three years. During the weeks shortly after the battle with Zaheer, Asami had dropped everything just to be there for her, night and day, no matter what she needed. Leaving Republic City had been a difficult decision but she knew it had been for the best at the time. She had not wanted to burden people with her problems any longer so putting space between them had seemed like a good idea, even if it had meant almost completely isolating herself from society. However, there was not a day that went by when she hadn't thought of her friends back in the city, especially Asami, and how their lives were moving on without her. That single letter had been the only thing she had managed to send throughout her entire time away, and by the way the woman she was holding hands with was smiling at her right then, she knew it had meant everything; just as she had started to realise that Asami meant everything to her when she had returned to her city home.

Sensing the Spirit World materialising around them, Korra closed her eyes, only wanting to focus on the amazing woman before her. Keeping her hands clasped in Asami's, she was suddenly feeling very nervous, her palms becoming clammy but she refused to let go. Opening one eye, she realised Asami was looking directly at her, the soft smile still etched on her face, jade eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"Korra, I-"

"Asami, I-"

Both spoke at once.

"After you," Asami insisted as they remained standing in the glow of the portal.

"Okay, well, this might sound crazy but after everything we've been through together, and after my time away, I've started to realise th-that." Her thoughts were quickly becoming jumbled, the nerves fighting to take control. "I've come to realise that I think I, I think I have. No, I don't think I have, I _know_ I have, I-"

Asami placed a finger on the Avatar's lips. There was a brief moment of silence between them before she closed the gap between herself and Korra, leaning her face down ever so slightly as their lips met with a kiss that spoke more volumes than any amount of talking could have achieved. Hands broke apart as they moved along each other's arms, finding waists and pulling each other closer, the realisation that feelings were shared setting in. Breaking the kiss, their foreheads rested against the other's, eyes meeting for the first time after the revelation.

"I feel the same way." Asami breathed, not being able to take her eyes away from Korra's infectious grin.

The Spirit World erupted into an explosion of colours and sounds as the spirits reacted to the overjoyed mood of the Avatar. However, neither woman had taken the time to notice, their attention solely focused on the other and the new chapter in their lives that was about to unfold.


End file.
